Waiting for Normal
by Lex25
Summary: Cameron Morgan, the Spanish princess longing for normality away from the media is sent to Roseville, Virginia as a birthday gift. Zachary Goode, part of the most famous boy groups ever goes to Roseville, Virginia to finish up his education. What happens when the Spanish princess and American heart throb meet? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series**

 **Third Person P. O. V**

Cameron stood in her room wondering what her father's special surprise was for her. He had told her a week ago that he had a special surprise for her on her birthday. Today was her birthday and she still deeply wondered what her gift would be.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Papi!" the young princess called as she descended the stairs, "Papa!_ _La gente me estaban siguiendo otra vez cuando salí para ir a la escuela. No entiendo porque no puedo a ir a un escuela normal, adonde no me van a seguir!"_ _ **("Daddy! Daddy! They were following me again when I went to school. I don't understand why I can't go to a normal school, where they won't follow me!").**_

 _The media had indeed been following her when they found out that she wasn't being driven to school that day. She had grown frustrated with them as she continued on her way, trying to ignore them the best she could. When she had finally gotten to enter her school, she almost wanted to throw her phone across the hall in frustration. Luckily, her best friend Lilia grabbed her arm before she could do so. Her father sighed at the subject that kept coming up._

" _Ya te dije porque no puedes ir. Es muy peligroso y no va cambiar nada. Las noticias la van a descubrir que vas ir y va empezar otra vez," ("_ _ **I already told you why you can't go.**_ _ **It's too dangerous and nothing is going to change. The media will find out where you go and it's going to start again."**_ _) he paused, considering if he should bring up this idea again. "Porque no nomas contrato algún maestra que te ensene aquí en el palacio," ("_ _ **Why don't we just contract a teacher to come teach you here in the palace?"**_ _) he concluded watching his daughter shift and waited for the rant he was sure would come up again._

" _Ya te a dicho papi!"_ _(_ _ **"I've told you already, daddy!"**_ _) The princess exclaimed, exasperated with her father's idea, "Yo quiero a pueder salir y caminar. No quiero estar enserada en el palacio." (_ _ **"I want to be able to go out and walk. I don't want to be stuck in the palace."**_ _) The princess saw something in her father shift. She watched him wondering what idea he was going to get now. "Que estas pensando, papi?" (_ _ **"What are you thinking daddy?"**_ _) Cameron asked cautiously not exactly sure she wanted to know what her father was thinking, cause it is usually an absurd idea._

" _Estoy pensado hija. Y me está ocurriendo un idea."_ _(_ _ **"I'm just thinking, my daughter. And I'm getting an idea."**_ _) Her father said slowly, his mind reeling with ideas as to what to do._ _"Tu cumpleaños es en una semana verda? (_ _ **"Your birthday is next week right?"**_ _)_

 _Cameron blinked and stumbled with her response, surprised with the sudden change in subject. "Si. Porque quires a saber?" (_ _ **"Yes. Why do you want to know?"**_ _) She was perplexed as to why her father asked this when she knew that he knew perfectly well her birthday was next week._

" _No te prequpes mija" (_ _ **"Don't worry my daughter.")**_ _her father answered mysteriously._

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Cameron studied her reflection in the large mirror of her large room. Her mirror was taller than she was and oval shaped. The wooden border had beautiful carvings, which Cameron often traced with her finger. The back of the mirror had many, many names of other princess carved in the wood with a knife. Cameron's name was added last year when she had turned her fifteen, she had done it herself and it was done very neatly, despite the fact that her handwriting was terrible. It was often referred as a "crazy-person scrawl." Cameron noted how her dishwater color hair was in its usual loose curls. Her hazel eyes appeared to be blue because of her dark purple nightgown with baby blue pajama pants that she was still wearing. Her figure was small compared to the height of over girls, and especially small next to her father. She was in one word, beautiful. She had a sense of innocence and her beauty was like a hidden kind of beauty. She looked plain from just a glance, but if you studied her extra closely, she was breathtakingly beautiful. But, if you told her that, all she would say is "Thank you" and look down embarrassed. She wouldn't believe you. She thought she was plain, and didn't believe if someone told her something else.

The name before hers on the back of the mirror, (or more like above, since it was in a list dating back since 1908) was her mother's. Rachel Cameron (Rachel's maiden name), the woman who was Cameron's mother, she had also mysteriously disappeared when Cameron was a little girl. Cameron didn't remember much about her. She just had photos of her mother, from when she was still in the Kingdom. And there were always rumors about her mother's location, but they were ridiculous ideas. The one that made the most sense, but was still absurd was that her mother had moved to the United States and started a new home there. Cameron wasn't sure what to believe, but always fantasized about having her mother there.

Cameron was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice calling her. She ran out of her room after instantly recognizing her father's voice.

"Cameron! Adonde andas?" (Cameron! Where are you?) Her father called as he climbed up the stairs to her room. Cameron raced down the long hallway in the process almost bumping into her father who was also coming her way.

"Ay! Discúlpame pa. Me buscabas?" (Oops. Sorry dad. You were looking for me?) The eager recently-turned-sixteen-year old asked her father, catching her balance at the same time.

"Si, es tiempo para que te diga que tu regalo de cumpleaños es." ( **"Yes, it's time for me to tell you what your birthday present is."** ) Her father replied, a knowing smile on his lips as he watched the reaction of her daughter. At the word _present_ Cameron began jumping with excitement. He knew that she would have mixed feeling about her present, hopefully they would be mostly good. He knew she probably would.

"O, gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Ya vamos a abrir mis regalos!" (O, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Let's go open my presents!) Cameron's voice was filled with excitement at the thought of the surprise her father had for her. She didn't know yet but she knew it was going to be amazing. She grabbed her father's hand and began pulling him down the stairs. Finally, she gave up on pulling him, and instead bound down the stairs by herself.

When they had finally sat down in the living room, her father pulled out several presents. But Cameron knew her "surprise" wasn't in any of these. He always gave the best gifts in envelopes. She remembered the time when she had gotten tickets to go on a cruise with her best friend in an envelope, as well as concert tickets when she turned fourteen. She knew this year was special, because her father made such a big deal about it.

Her father _finally_ pulled out a small blue envelope out of his pocket. The address was from a place she had never heard about, but she assumed it was in Spain, her home country. Cameron opened the envelope and pulled out a single ticket. She looked at the destination place. It was the same one as the one from the envelope; it just had three extra letters. Cameron slowly looked up at her father.

"Vas a viajar este años, Cameron." (You are going to travel this year, Cameron.) Her father said, a smile growing on his face as he watched the excitement grow on Cameron's face.

The tickets destination label read; _Roseville, Virginia, USA_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series, nor am I Ally Carter.**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

"Vas a viajar este años, Cameron." ( **You are going to travel this year, Cameron**.) Her father said, a smile growing on his face as he watched the excitement grow on Cameron's face.

The tickets destination label read; _Roseville, Virginia, USA_

 **Third Person Point of View**

Cameron looked at her father with big eyes, eyes filled with joy, excitement and shock. There were so many emotions in her eyes, and all of them were good and happy emotions. Her father grinned at the reaction of his daughter; he knew she would like it. Cameron ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Cammie was a girl who was extremely strong, and her hugs could take the air out of a person, even a person as strong as her father could have the air knocked out them.

"¿La verdad voy a ir a los Estados Unidos?" ( **Am I really going to the United States?** ) Cammie asked her father, her eyes glowing with excitement. Her excitement was hardly contained, seen as she was shifting her weight from one leg to the other and her mouth was upturned into a massive grin.

"Si, mi hija." ( **Yes, my daughter** ) Matthew had been waiting for this day, but this next part was what he was nervously anticipating. He continued his sentence slowly, fearing what his daughter's reaction would be to this new piece of information. "Y también vas a ver tu madre. Vas a vivir con ella, específicamente." ( **You're also going to be seeing your mother. Living with her, specifically.** )

Cameron's eyes grew wide as she stared at her father, before she spoke again tripping over her words. "¿Mm-mi mad-dre?" ( **M-my moth-ther?** )She thought this over, processing all this new information in her head. She spoke again; her voice however was stronger than before, "¿Mi madre esta en los Estados Unidos?" ( **My mother is in the United States?** ).Her father nodded in response. "¿Y porque? ¿Qué hace haya? ¿Se olvidó completamente de mí?-" ( **And why? Why is she there? Did she completely forget about me?-** )

Her father interrupted her before she could continue. "No, Cameron. Ella no se olvidó de ti. Ella se tenía a ir se." ( **No, Cameron. She didn't forget about you. She had to leave.)** He took a deep breath before continuing, "Es tiempo que debas a escuchar a esto. Ay un gran peligro que nos sigue. Y esa gente no va para hasta que agarren que quieren. Y por esa razón, tú vas a ir los Estados Unidos." ( **It's time that you must hear this. There is a great danger that follows us. And those people, they will not stop until they get what they want. And for that reason, you have to go to the United States.)**

Cameron stared at him with her eyes slightly widened, still in shock of what she just heard. "¿Y que quieren de nos otros? ¿Quieren mi mama? ¿O a ti?" ( **And what do they want from us? Do they want my mother? Or you?** )

"Yo no te puedo responder esas preguntas,"( **I cannot answer those questions** ,) Mathew told his daughter, continuing before she had the chance to protest, "Porque yo no se que quieren. Pero te tenemos proteger de cual quiere peligro." ( **Because I don't know what they want. But, we need to protect you from any type of danger** ). His final words had finality in them and he stood a bit straighter, as if preparing himself for what may lay ahead. "Y es tiempo que te vayas a empacar tus cosas." ( **And it's time for you to go pack up your things.** )

Cameron considered protesting, but she could see his eyes telling her not to argue. So instead, she nods and runs up to her large and spacious room. She looks around, wondering what she should pack. She had never been to the United States, much to the surprise of much of the Spanish nation. She had always dreamed of going there, but it had always been just a dream before then. She didn't understand the nation, so she had no idea of what to expect.

She had been to Brazil, Mexico, France, Canada, Philippines, China, Denmark, Singapore, Turkey and Thailand. Needless to say, she traveled a lot and she learned many, many languages. She had mastered the languages of Spanish (obviously), French, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Russian and Hindi. It had been many years of practice under her father's urges. Therefore, ever since she mastered her primary language, she studied hard with the help of many tutors that her father hired to help her learn the languages. But, Cameron never bothered to learn English and now she regretted that. She had never thought she would be going to the United States, but now she was.

Cameron's thoughts wandered to another subject. How was her father going to get her to the U.S. without the media knowing about the trip? She knew he was going to do that, it was one of the many details he mentioned her. A school year or two at the U.S. without the worry of the media knowing is what he told her. And she loved the idea. The people of Spain adored their young princess. They especially loved the special bond she had with her father. It was hard for her to have a private life because the Spanish people always recognized the young princess, no matter how hard she tried to hide. One upside of the American people was that they were ignorant of countries outside their own.

Three hours later, Cameron had finally decided what she was to bring. She packed a many of the stylish clothes that she owned-made by designers specifically for her. She had also done her research on the weather in Roseville, Virginia and decided to pack warmer clothes for the cold. Cameron wasn't very accustomed to the cold, since she lived in Valencia where the Royal Palace was located at. She had decided she would buy her own clothes once she arrived. Hopefully, she would be able to shop peacefully there.

 *****One Day Later*****

Cameron hugs her father goodbye. "Te voy a extrañar," **(I'm going to miss you)** she says.

She climbs up the steps to enter the private jet that was to fly her to the U.S. Her father had told the media he was sending Cameron to a boarding school in a surprise country. He said he "didn't want Cameron to find out which country beforehand, so he couldn't tell anyone." She was glad that no one knew. Now she just had to get to the U.S. Her father had told her that her mother would be waiting for her in the airport, but she didn't really remember her that much. She wondered the entire plane ride what her mother looked like, or if her mother would remember her.

 *****Hours Later*****

Cameron looks at her clothes, looking for any stains. She was wearing a black-and-white shirt with black leggings underneath. She was wearing an overcoat that ended right below her knees. She also had black Uggs on and a blue sweater.

"Princesa Cameron?" **(Princess Cameron?)** the pilot gently shakes her awake. "Ya llegamos a los Estados Unidos."

She got up and prepared to open the door of the jet taking a deep breath as she did so. Then she carefully opened the door and stepped out. She grabbed the railing of the stairs with her gloved hand and smoothly walked down the stairs, her inner princess taking over as soon as she had stepped out the plane. She looked around carefully for her mother, the mother she hadn't seen in years. A tall, graceful dark haired woman caught her eye. She seemed familiar. The woman had also apparently caught sight of her because she began walking towards her.

"Cameron?" the woman called out.

"Mama?" Cameron responded, coming out more like a question. As the woman walked closer, flashes of memories came rushing back to Cameron. In her mind, she heard a little girl laugh and another woman laugh as she tickled the young girl.

The little girl, Cameron and the lady, Rachel Morgan.

This dark haired beauty apparently was Rachel Morgan, the missing queen of Spain and the missing mother of Cameron Ann Morgan, the princess of Spain.

* * *

 **A/N: To the guest that said that this story is very similar to another one, that one is mine. I deleted the story in order to have a clean slate for this story.**

 **I will be updating every Friday or Saturday, except next week. I'll either update earlier or later because of Thanksgiving and Black Friday. (Americans, right?)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap**_

" _Cameron?" the woman called out._

" _Mama?" Cameron responded, coming out more like a question. As the lady walked closer, flashes of memories came rushing back to Cameron. In her mind, she heard a little girl laugh and another lady laugh as she tickled the young girl._

 _The little girl, Cameron and the lady, Rachel Morgan._

 _This dark haired beauty apparently was Rachel Morgan, the missing queen of Spain and the missing mother of Cameron Ann Morgan, the princess of Spain._

* * *

 **Third Person Point of View**

"Mama!" Cameron cried, not sure whether to be angry or to be happy.

Cameron decides to be happy, for now; there would always be time to face those negative feelings later on. She runs up to her mother- the woman who had raised her until she mysteriously disappeared when the little girl was just eight-years-old. Cameron left all royal-ness behind her as she hugs her.

Rachel seemed different, no longer wearing what the designers of the palace would create for her and she was glowing. Her thick dark hair was longer, and she had a different accent.

An American accent.

Cameron looks around the airport in which the private jet landed. it was quite small compared to the others she has been in.

'I think it _is_ the smallest airport I've ever been to, maybe it's the smallest in the world too,' she thinks.

The small airport held ten large airplanes, "C&Z" the sides of the planes read in golden letters. There was about a dozen small private planes, all except one looking as if they had not been used in a while. Hers was now added to the collection. The area where she had met up with her mother was just a small hall, holding up to 200 people.

It looks amazing and so...normal. She smiles. This is exactly what she had wanted. Maybe now the young princess could have normal friends, that would be spectacular; friends who weren't famous and being chased around by the media. Ignoring the sheer amazingness of being there, a sick feeling nestled itself into Cameron's stomach.

Despite the normality and the fact that this is basically all she wanted about a week ago, Cameron was suddenly aware of how she was quite a distance from her home. Forgetting that she had only just arrived, the blonde missed the palace and her people. However, most of all, the princess was missing her father. Her father, the king of Spain, the person she felt she could always depend on was about 4,713 miles away from her. However, she was already in the United States, and there was no turning back for her.

Cameron's newly introduced mother informed her of the places she might want to visit in Roseville (which weren't many). Rachel told her that the high school she would be attending was large, but not as fancy as The Gallagher Academy-Cameron's former school. It was a public school, not a private boarding school like Gallagher.

The princess would also have to learn English, mind you- a language she had never attempted to learn before.

Rachel was the person who began the idea of the princess learning multiple languages. She firmly believed that Cameron should be able to communicate fluently in many languages by the time she became queen.

It had started about a month before her eighth birthday. About two weeks before she disappeared the woman had been urging Cameron to begin learning English. She didn't want to though, because at the time she was just beginning to learn French. Cameron had never honestly considered learning English other than that short moment. Now she would have no choice but to learn it for the sake of fitting in inside the United States. The Gallagher Academy didn't teach English as a language, surprisingly.

Cameron stared out the car window, watching the flock of cars zoom past them. She notes the mall that they had just passed by. As Rachel enters the town, the shops pass by the car and the laughing groups of kids that walk along town, Cameron gazes longingly at the teenagers walking around.

* * *

A half-hour later, the two members of the Royal Family had arrived at Rachel's house- which would also house another person for the next year. And perhaps next year as well. Rachel shows her daughter to her room, which was the last one at the end of the hall.

The walls had been painted an aqua blue, her favorite color. The blanket on the bed was black and white. The bean bag chairs were also black and white. The window had black and white curtains. The room, in one word, was grandiose.

"¿Te gusta el cuarto, Cameron?" **(Do you like the room, Cameron?)** Cameron turns around quickly, surprised by her mother's entrance, but not showing it. Living in a kingdom required her to learn how to hide her emotions easily.

"Sí ," **(Yes)** Cameron responds, looking around the spacious room (not as large as her room in Valencia, she notes, but she didn't mind). Her father had made sure she knew she was extremely privileged and should not take for granted what she had.

"Te voy a dejar que aguerdas tus cosas," **(I'm going to leave you to unpack your things)** Rachel tells her daughter. Cameron nods in response.

* * *

Just as Cameron finished unpacking, Rachel walks in precariously, as if expecting the younger girl to ask her something.

Noticing her mother, Cameron turns around,

"Voy a salir un ratito, esta vien?" **(I'm going to go outside for awhile, okay?)** Cameron tells her mother, feeling a bit confined. The princess walks out after the older woman gives a slight nod.

Cameron grabs her coat from her walk-in closet and pulls it on. She didn't know how cold it would be, so she throws on her scarf and her hat. She finds a pair of warm fuzzy gloves and pulls them on.

Cameron steps outside and shivers. She pulls her coat tighter around her. She's never experienced the cold and it was quite an interesting experiences. She sighs deeply and smiles when she see her breath in the frigid air. Her nose felt cold and the cold air stung her face.

She pulls her black hat further down her head, and stuffs her gloved hands in her pockets.

She turns right and follows the path. Roseville was certainly a pretty sight. The roads and sidewalk were miraculously void of litter and anything foul. The combination of birch and oak trees, with bare branches, were still willowy and managed to look graceful with the contrast in colors reflecting the sunlight very well. It seemed like a modern little town, one that Cameron would have assumed would be as crowded as a flea market; and yet, still the street was bare of any cars, save for the occasional passing vehicle.

After 15 minutes, a small park appears and Cameron walks to it. There was a path at the entrance, and as she followed it, the blond marveled at how charming it looked with hedges and a children's playground wrapping around it.

She walks over to the playground and sits down on a swing seat, her feet barely touching the floor (she was pretty short). She lightly swings herself, and watches as the sun disappeared among the mass of houses in an array of red and orange. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath- soaking in the peaceful (if still cold) silence.

 _Crack._

Eyes wide, Cameron's head whips around so quickly, she was sure she should have gotten whiplash, looking for the source of the sound.

"It was a small twig that broke," she thought.

Nevertheless, the princess realized that _someone else_ was there with her. She didn't see anyone though. All the while her father's warning ringing in her ears,

" _Ten cuidad aya. Alamejor te encuentran."_ _ **(Be careful there. They might find you.)**_

Hoping that whatever it was would go away if she pretended she wasn't there, Cameron held her breath and went as still as a statue for what seemed like hours at the moment. After a while, when she was certain she was clear (she couldn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary), she exhaled and relaxed.

'I was just imaging things. Nothing actually happened- or maybe it was just a small animal. Yes, possibly a squirrel, they are quite common here…' she reasoned calmly.

However, that's before she feels the hand on her shoulder and a voice saying in a foreign language, "Why hello there m-"

Cameron caught extremely off guard shrieks, and grabs the hand of her offender, flipping the person over her small frame. The person, also caught off guard, swings smoothly across the air and on to the ground with a loud thump.

Too afraid to care if the person she stands there for a moment, uncertain if she should worry about the person she just judo-flipped into what she hopes was not unconsciousness. Picking up a nearby twig (the irony) she pokes the offender in the stomach. The boy (for she was certain it was _not_ feminine) stirred slightly before sitting up.

She catches a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes, eyes that were wide in surprise. The boy had dark hair and was obviously taller than her- even though he was sitting down. He grabs her wrist and opens his mouth as if to say something. The young princess wouldn't understand anything he said. Even if she could, it was too late.

She had already punched the mysterious boy straight in the face.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," she thinks, when realizing what she had actually put the stranger through.

The force of the blow was apparent, because the firm grip the boy had on her wrist loosened, and the dark eyes that had previously had been wide with surprise were now closed.

The Spanish Princess had just knocked out a boy.

She was shocked, she hadn't imagined her first interaction with a boy would result with her knocking him out.

However, at the moment, she wasn't thinking about this. Instead, all she remembered as she ran away from the small playground, were dark hair and the equally dark eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I'm back with this new and improved chapter! I hope you like it. I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow and hopefully that make up for it.**

 **So, shout out to Rose! She helped me edit this chapter, in fact we are working on the next one now. Thank you Rose! :)**

 **Thank you for reviewers, followers and viewers! (Hey! That rhymes!)**

 **The fact that people like this makes me so happy! It's such an honor that you chose to read my story (with the excellent help of Rose of course!)**

 **So thank you and leave a review if you wish. I will see you (not literally, of course) tomorrow!**

 **~Lex 25**


End file.
